fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Plunge in the Past 2 - Nintendo Edition
Plunge in the Past - Nintendo Edition is an upcoming game. It is the sequel to Plunge in the Past, produced by Sam Station Inc.™ for the SamStation, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The game will be released in late 2014 or early 2015. Like in the prequel, the player will relive the best old games, this time, of some of the most successful Nintendo series instead of just Mario. The gameplay of the game is very similar to the prequel's, but there will be new features, at the moment unknown. Gameplay TBA Modes *'Story Mode:' all the video games' defeated main villains have allied to plot a plan to defeat our heroes once and for all. *'Party Mode: P'lay with your friends! *'Wi-Fi Connection: '''Play with your friends around the world! *'Minigame Rush: Play all the minigame you want any time you want. *'Record: '''Look at your records *'Settings: 'Set your game to the way you want *'Plunge in the Past: 'Play a demo of some levels of some of the classic Mario *'Shop: 'With the coins that you earn playing on the party, quiz or story mode you can buy demos, download new demos and chapters on the story mode, comstumes for your Mii More coming soon... New Features *New minigames *A totally different Story Mode. *Downloadable characters More coming soon... Playable Characters Default Characters available from the start. Unlockables Character that are unlockable. Downloadable Minigame Rush Free-for-All Play all the minigame you want anytimes you want. Pipe & Game TBA Minigames List Record Mode On the record mode it is possible for the players to see their records, the list of awards and stickers that they have earned, and the progress of the game. Records *How much time the player has played. *How many characters the player has unlock. *How many stickers that the player has earn. *How many awards the player has earn. *How many demos the characters has unlock. *How many times the player has completed the Story Mode. *How many times the player has played the Story Mode. *How many times the player has played a minigame. *How many times the players has played a Mario Quiz. *How many times the player has played at the Party Mode. *How many times the player has played at the Sticker Research Mode. *How many times the player has played a game on the Wi-Fi Connection. *How many coins the player has earned. List of earnable stickers 'Normal stickers *TBA *TBA *Funky Kong Sticker *TBA *TBA *Mr. Game & Watch Sticker More coming soon... Awards TBA Bosses THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE PROVISIONAL LIST, THE BOSSES AREN'T IN ORDER. *Bowser *Ganondorf *Dr. Wily *King Dedede *King K. Rool *Kamek *Medusa *Master Hand More coming soon... Demos aka Plunge in the Past PLEASE, PUT THE GAMES IN ORDER BY RELEASE *''Donkey Kong'' *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Castelvania'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Mega Man 2'' *''Mega Man 3'' *''Mega Man 7'' *''Star Fox'' *''Star Fox 64'' *''Super Bomberman 4'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Metroid Prime'' Shop Downloadable stuff Characters *Meta Knight *Mr. Game & Watch *Sukapon (3DS exclusive) *Isaac (Wii U exclusive) *Saki Amamiya (Wii U excluive) *Sonic (Sega guest) (Sam Station exclusive) Costumes Character Costumes Firemariobytetrisplayer.png|Fire Mario - 10 coins 168px-IceMarioSME.png|Ice Mario - 10 coins Fire Luigi.png|Fire Luigi - 10 coins 3D Ice Luigi.png|Ice Luigi - 10 coins Zero Suit Samus Alpha.png|Zero Suit Samus - 35 coins Green Kirby.png|Green Kirby - 5 coins Orange Kirby.png|Orange Kirby - 5 coins Blue Kirby.png|Blue Kirby - 5 coins Yellow Kirby.png|Yellow Kirby - 5 coins Red Kirby.png|Red Kirby - 5 coins Sheik1.png|Sheik - 35 coins BloodFalcon.png|Blood Falcon-100 coins Mii Costumes MiiMario.jpg|Mario Costume - 10 coins MiiLuigi.jpg|Luigi Costume - 10 Coins MiiYoshi.jpg|Yoshi Costume - 10 coins MiiPeach.jpg|Peach Costume - 10 Coins MiiDK.jpg|Donkey Kong Costume - 10 coins Gallery Main article: Plunge in the Past 2 - Nintendo Edition/Gallery Staff * (Creator) * * * Poll Which rating do you give to this game? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Category:Plunge in the Past series Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Sam Station Category:Mario Series Category:Kirby Games Category:Star Fox Games Category:Mario Games Category:Kirby Series Category:Star Fox Series Category:Articles under construction Category:F-Zero Games Category:F-Zero Series Category:Legend of Zelda Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Series Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Series Category:Metroid Games Category:Metroid Series Category:Samus Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Party Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Yoshi Series Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong Series Category:Megaman Category:Zelda Series Category:Zelda Games Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Kid Icarus Series Category:Mario Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:Zelda Category:Sonic Category:Samus Category:Pokémon Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Series Category:Great Games, Inc. Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin Series Category:Pikmin Games Category:Olimar Category:Ice Climbers Category:EarthBound series Category:Sequels